A recreational vehicle (RV) or trailer tends to rock on its suspension when persons move around inside the vehicle. It is known to provide such a vehicle with a stabilizing system to mitigate this tendency.
A typical stabilizing system may include four independent stabilizing jacks, each located at or near one of the four corners of the vehicle, namely, the left front, right front, left rear, and right rear corners. Each such stabilizing jack typically includes a base mounted to the vehicle and a foot extendable and retractable from the base. The foot may be extended to a deployed position in which the foot is engaged with the ground on which the vehicle is situated, and it may be retracted to a retracted (or travel) position in which the foot is sufficiently distanced from the ground to allow the vehicle to be readily towed or driven. Typically, each of the stabilizing jacks is independently and manually operated. As such, in order to deploy the stabilization system, a user must go to each of the four corners of the vehicle and manually deploy the jacks one at a time. This can be time-consuming and inconvenient, particularly in the dark and/or in inclement weather.
Also, known stabilizing systems tend to load the vehicle's frame unevenly and cause it to twist. Such twisting can place undesirable stresses on the vehicle's body, resulting in leaks and damage to body panels and seams.